


Alone At Last

by hazrdshot



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazrdshot/pseuds/hazrdshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cave finally gets alone time from Caroline, he can't help but entertain himself. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vhyxen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhyxen/gifts).



This was one of his few opportunities to escape her. To spend any time alone, without her presence being a problem for him. 

She sure knew how to make him feel uncomfortable. 

The woman in question was stunning. Intelligent. Beautiful. Maybe that wasn't his best description of her, and he knew he thought so much more of her, yet he couldn't find the right words. Hell, he couldn't even tell her any of that. But flirting and subtle hints wasn't enough. 

Sometimes he wished he could've outright told her those things without sounding like a creep.

But on nights like these, he disregarded that idea in its entirety. His attraction to her could be his own little secret. A very dirty little secret.

Thoughts of her invaded his mind. Eating him up, and reducing him to the horny old man he was. Although he had to say, he didn't believe himself that he was an old man - but a woman as young as Caroline would see it that way. 

Everything about her made him ache with need. That ache was something that needed to be relieved on most occasions. Every last moment he had to himself - which didn't come up that often - he took as an opportunity to pleasure himself. To stall the hunger for her just a little while longer. 

He needed her. If he could shove her against his desk and slam into her presumably virgin cunt, he would. Just once, he needed to know what it felt like to be inside her.

But Cave Johnson wasn't just any man. He had morals. That was something he couldn't do to her, and probably never would, therefore his only option was to keep it in the back of his mind. For the times like these.

Already his cock had been freed from the restraints of his pants. Reality had left him for an unknown amount of time, only for him to find his fingers holding a firm grip around his shaft - pressing it against the palm of his hand. Stroking it with a lethargic, yet concentrated, rhythm.

Giving it a tight squeeze as he maintained that same motion, he could only picture Caroline taking over. Her soft, small hands clutching his cock; playing with it tenderly. Giving him everything he'd ever need. 

Without warning, she'd take it whole into her mouth. He'd feel her throat tense around him as she gagged - but even that wouldn't have stopped her. Nothing would stop her. She wouldn't allow herself to be torn away from him. Longing for him as much as he was for her. Those tiny pink lips of hers enveloped his throbbing--

The man's thoughts cut off as he gasped for air. Almost suffocating from the sheer intensity of his semi-realistic thoughts. 

Precum seeped from the tip of his strained dick. Rubbing the minuscule slit with the base of his thumb - preoccupying himself as he messed with his own viscous fluid - he felt his need once again pick up.

He resumed his fantasy of his assistant toying around with him. With her tongue skillfully brushing the underside of his cock, he made a sharp thrust into her mouth as he tugged her head down further. 

Again, she choked, but it only improved the experience for him. He grabbed a fistful of her hair as he continued to force himself deeper. 

The woman glanced up at him. Her huge, doe-eyed expression begging for him to stop, but he persisted. Saliva coated her lips, and leaked from the corners of her mouth. She retched and heaved as she was forced as far as her throat would allow. 

Finally letting go of her hair, she ripped herself away. Gasping for the air she'd been desperate for. 

Cave pumped away at his cock, feeling himself coming closer and closer.

But he wasn't quite finished yet. 

Caroline wasn't getting a break anytime soon. He bent down to where she knelt, and tugged her towards him by her naked backside. Ready to force himself inside her tight opening.

She writhed and tried to tease him. Moving away from him as he tried to steady himself.

A spank across her rump was enough to keep her in line. She squealed as his hand met one of her plump little asscheeks. The sting of it causing redness to appear, and for her to have a sudden change in behavior. 

Leaning further forwards, she gave him just the right angle to slip into her. And in no way was he delicate. He gave a harsh slam into her, not even giving her a moment to adjust. The woman emitted yet another cry, but soon silenced herself, as she probably knew what would happen if she misbehaved again. Her boss liked obedience, and she was there to please him.

He groaned as he envisioned himself fucking her brains out. It was almost as though he could hear her moaning for more of him. 

Now he was close to climax. His only thoughts were being inside her, and having her tiny pussy take his dick. His hand tightened further to simulate her tightness. 

It was bringing him so close. Wheezing for air, and grunting between every breath he took, he could feel himself about to spill over. The feeling rushed through him. His heart thumped away at his chest, and the thought of her still pleasuring him left his brain swimming. 

"C-c-caroline..."

As the man hit his climax, he made an uncontrollable thrust. Breathing out Caroline's name as he came onto his hand.

The feeling hit him hard, and it was unbearable. 

Cum pooled around the head of his cock, and smeared itself between his fingers as he gave his final few strokes. It'd barely shot out; instead only dripping down his shaft. 

His body shook as he started to ebb. Never in his life had he felt something so intense.

That was until he looked up.

Stood in the doorway was no other than his assistant.

Her hand remained on the door handle. Jaw dropped, with her face matching the color of the paper stack she currently held.

Cave couldn't move. He wanted to straighten himself out in hopes that she hadn't seen what had just happened, but he knew fully well that she had. Even if she hadn't been stood there for very long, she'd surely heard him call out her name, otherwise she wouldn't be staring at him like... well, that. 

He still had a solid grip on his flaccid limb. The thick white liquid had started to dry, and kept his fingers stuck together like cheap glue. 

"D-don't get mad, Caroline. I was just... you... you know what I did. B-But I can explain...." He paused in thought, knowing he had no good explanation for this. "I think."

Her bewildered expression faded. "I should... should have knocked. I-I'll be back later..." 

"S-s-sorry..." He muttered.

And at that she backed out of his office, closing the door behind her in silence. 

He couldn't believe what he'd just gotten himself into.


End file.
